They're Better Off Without You
by MMMBop87
Summary: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan used to be the best of friends. However, she moved away. She had to. Personal issues. Unfortunately she left when Edward needed her most. It's caused him to feel bitter and self-destruct himself. Will she fix him? OOC
1. Preface

_Edward stared long and hard at the wall in front of him. His head was pounding. His heart was racing. His knuckles were bruised and cut and his wrists were bandaged. Bella stood in front of him feeling disappointed at him._

_"Why are you doing this to yourself Edward? What happened to my happy go lucky Edward?" She asked full of concern. He stared angrily at her, he was feeling impatient. His blood boiled. How could she be so stupid? Does she really not even realize that she's to blame for the way he is now? Edward didn't say anything to her. He just continued to stare her down._

_"Edward answer me, what is causing you to lead yourself down the path of self-destruction?" She got down on her knees in front of him and he shook his head looking down at his hands._

_"Fuck you. You did this to me Bella." He spat harshly. She was slightly taken back. He had never spoken to her like this before. What did she do to him?_

_"I don't understand. What did I do to you?" Her dark chocolate eyes gazed into his vibrant green pools, he blinked rapidly and sighed._

_"You fucking abandoned me when I needed you most."_


	2. My Ship Went Down In A Sea of Sound

**OOC Give it a chance. **

**I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

Edward strummed his guitar gently allowing the serene noise to bounce off the walls of his bedroom. The house is quiet except for his guitar and his soft humming. Occasionally he pauses to put his pen in his mouth as he thinks of another chord to go along with his lyric. Songs are the only thing that keep him sane anymore. When he feels angry or when he feels depressed, music is his savior.

Edward felt very tired. His eyes were sore from all the crying. His head was pulsing with pain from the hangover he had had all day. He requested to be left alone. Like always, Edward just needs alone time. It's how he's been since she left.

His best friend. Bells to him but Bella to everyone else. He has known that girl since they were five years old. Their families were always close. Edward can remember all the fun times they had together. When they were six they got "married" under the oak tree in his front yard in Essex, England. Both families did everything together. From spending important holidays like Christmas and Birthdays to annual weekend dinners switching off at the homes. Bella had a big family. Five siblings and then herself equals six kids. She was the middle child. The families even moved to the states together. To Baltimore where they all lost their British accents and obtained an east coast accent.

Edward and Bella were in love. It was obvious. They shared their first kiss when they were ten years old, under a blanket of stars and wrapped in each others arms. It was a peck but it was oh so worth it. As they grew, their love grew. At fourteen she became his girlfriend, at fifteen they gave themselves to each other in the most passionate spiritual bonding way. Edward had plans to marry her. However, when he was sixteen and she was fifteen, she was born the same year as Emmett, Jake and Alice but in December, her parents died in a car accident. Her oldest sister, the oldest of them all Cameron, was living in New York as a Broadway star when she received the news.

Bella was forced to move. She didn't want to leave Edward or any of their amazing friends behind. But Cameron had her career there, she had a big home and money to take care of them. They all had to move. Edward didn't understand and he wasn't happy. He remembers how much he cried when she left. And to make matters worse, his life fell apart when she moved. Their contacts got lost, they stopped communicating with each other. Edward's brother committed suicide, severally fucking him up in the head and causing real depression and self-destructive behaviors.

He began cutting. The pain of the razor didn't bother him. It made him feel better to feel that pain. He became so severely depressed his parents got him a therapist. The therapist only made him more angry. He began to take it out on his friends, on girls who approached him. No other girl could replace the love he still felt for Bella.

He felt like he was betraying her if he pursued other girls. It was similar for her. Both are very good looking and once had amazing personalities. But the separation from each other caused them both to become depressed. Nothing was ever the same for either.

"Wait are you serious? Bella is coming back to Baltimore?" Emmett asked Jasper with a big smile on his face. Jasper nodded excitedly.

"She's moving back in a week. Alice told me!" He exclaimed. They both high-fived but mid pulling away they both remembered something.

**"**Edward**."**

Edward swallowed the vodka down straight from the bottle. He glanced through old pictures, boxes of old photos and books of old scrap books. She was so talented when it came to photography and scrap booking. He smiled to himself, tears falling down his numb cheeks.

_"Oh _Bella_...what will I do without you?"_


	3. When I Woke Up Alone I Had Everything

Bella adjusted the strap on her tote bag as she entered the terminal of Baltimore's airport. She's missed this place very much. It's so quiet and peaceful here, and a total turn around from living in the crowded and very alive city of New York City. She was smack dab in the middle of Manhattan, Central Park was her view every morning from her balcony view at her older sister's lavish home. Times Square was her playground as she took her little sister Celene there everyday.

But now she's back. She's returned for good this time. Since she couldn't find a place in time Alice is letting her stay at her house until Bella can rent her own place. She does have money after all. She's been working hard ever since her parents died. She's a professional photographer with tons of books of photographs out there. She's earned her place. She helped take care of the younger siblings while everyone else worked. She cooked, cleaned, did laundry and even took them to school. She attended NYU for a major in Photography and a minor in Art.

"OMG! Bella!" Alice screamed from across the way. Bella waved excitedly and ran over, her feet padding against the tile flooring. She jumped on top of Alice smothering her in a big hug. The best friends squealed as they bounced and hugged excitedly.

"I've missed you so much Pixie Dust!" Bella exclaimed.

"I missed you more Bella Boo." She replied.

"My God you are so beautiful, the guys are stoked to see you. Come come, let's go." Alice helped her with her bags and with the assistance of an airport worker. They loaded up Alice's car and thanked the guys before driving towards home. Bella started out the window as she smiled re-living old memories.

"I've missed this place so much." She whispered.

"But I'm sure New York was amazing." Alice pointed out. Bella shrugged.

"It's ok for the first few days. Then it just gets...tedious. Besides, no place felt like home without you guys there." Bella said softly. Alice bit her bottom lip. She remembered that Edward was still not happy about the return of Bella. He was trying to cover his hurt up with anger but he knew there was still a small part of him that cared for Bella.

"So any boyfriends?" Alice questioned. Bella shook her head.

"No one since Edward." Alice's heart went out for Bella. This re-union was just about to get a lot more complicated.

~

"No. I am not going." Edward said stubbornly.

"Edward, please, do not make things difficult. Just go. You know you miss Bella." Emmett pleaded with his best friend. Edward felt tears well up in his eyes. He did miss her, but his missing her didn't cover up all the hurt and anger he felt towards her. He blames her for his depression. He hates her because she wasn't there when he needed her most.

"Fuck you I'm not going. I hate that bitch. She tore my life apart." He spat out before turning away and focusing on the floor. Emmett shook his head. He knows Edward is just covering things up with anger.

"Being angry at her won't make matters better Edward. You don't even know what's been going on with Bella since she left ok? It hasn't been easy for her either. You're not the only person who lost someone special. Stop being selfish and grow up." Emmett stated firmly. Edward had to laugh bitterly.

"I'm not the only one? I'm not the only one!? She fucking left me! She probably has a new boyfriend and forgot all about me!" Edward screamed.

"Yes she lost you too ok! And it's not like she had a choice to leave! She had to Edward, her parents fucking died. Don't you remember? They both died and her sister was the only one who could take them all in. Now shut the fuck up and grow up. Take some responsibility. Go see her, she'll want to see you." Emmett grabbed his best friend's shoulders tightly. Edward bit his bottom lip and inhaled shakily.

"Fine."

~

"Well here we are. Home sweet home. Come inside, come inside. We'll grab your bags in a minute." Alice helped Bella out of the car and grabbed her keys before taking off an extra one.

"Here ya go, this is for you. Your house key. Take good care of it." Bella hooked it on her key chain before clipping those onto her belt loop. They walked forward. Alice opened the door and Bella walked in, she was bombarded by "SURPRISE!" being screamed at her. She gasped and smiled wide before glancing around at all her old friends and family. Everyone was here. The gang and their parents.

"Oh my God! You guys!" Bella was gasping, she was in total shock.

"Welcome home Bella." They all said in unison. Everyone approached her for hugs. When she hugged Emmett, Jasper, Jake and Seth and Alec she felt at home again. The only one she was missing was Edward. She looked around for him while others approached her and hugged her saying how nice it was to have her home. She thanked them.

"Emmy where's Edward?" Bella had to ask. She felt desperate. Emmett sighed.

"In the back." He pointed to the kitchen and she thanked him before nervously approaching. She looked at Edward. He was even more handsome now. He had really grown up. He was drinking something when he turned around to look at her. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly before the glass released form his fingers, shattering on the floor, liquid spilling out. She was even more breathtaking. Although her eyes remained vibrant, that sparkle and shine was gone. Her smile was sad. She noticed Edward's once glowing green pools were now dull and full of pain.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?" She whispered out-stretching her arms, inviting him in. Edward's whole body shook. He didn't know what to say or how to react. He felt anger, depression, happiness, love, pain and sorrow all at once. He felt dizzy and confused. Anger struck him first, he said the only thing his brain was screaming for.

"Fuck you _Bella_."


	4. Handful Of Moments I Wish I Could Change

Emmett held a sobbing Bella the next morning in his house. As he sat on the living room couch, her cradled in his lap and her face pressed into his neck, she cried. He hasn't seen her cry in a long time, he hasn't held her like this in a long time.

"I-I don't u-u-understand, E-E-Emmett why is h-h-h-he so a-a-angry at me? I-I-I d-d-didn't do a-a-a-anything. I don't g-g-get it." Bella stuttered as she continued to sob. Emmett rubbed her back and told her to take a deep breath and relax.

"It's ok baby, I know it's hard to understand right now. Edward has just been so angry and depressed since you left, a lot of the things he says, he doesn't really mean them he just doesn't want to tell you how he really feels. It's not your fault, Edward just doesn't understand." Emmett explained. He wiped Bella's tears away and she sniffled before taking shaky breaths.

"I don't think he understands that he isn't the only one who lost someone. I didn't have a choice, I had to move. My parents died, both of them did. No one else could take care of us except Cameron, and she couldn't move down here. It's not my fault, and I tried to call and write letters and find ways to visit but he gave up on me. He stopped answering the calls and letters. I didn't even know his brother died! Jasper told me that when he came to see me." She explained. Emmett kissed her forehead.

"He was really depressed, he didn't let anyone in. Honestly, he kept screaming at us all the time and telling us to fuck off and leave him alone, he went to a therapist which made him angrier. Honestly, and then Edward started cutting, the only thing that saved him was music. Because he didn't have you, music saved him. Edward would probably be dead if it wasn't for that. Did you follow our career while in New York? We've been there." Emmett asked.

"I did but I could never find time to go and see you guys because I had to take care of Celene and Chase. Cameron was always at rehearsal, barely around I had to cook, clean, take them to school I was practically their mom. Chance came back from doing tours in Afghanistan, he's officially out so Chase and Celene are living with him and his wife in Philly." Bella told him.

"That's understandable. I'm really sorry I never went with Jasper, I was trying to take care of Edward back here at home." He replied. She smiled and kissed his big nose.

"It's alright Emmett." she winked and squeezed him and he smiled hugging her back.

"Now, how about some ice cream sundaes?"

~

"Edward! Stop that now! Calm the fuck down!" Jasper ducked behind the couch as Edward kept throwing things at him and screaming.

" LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M SO SICK OF EVERYONE TRYING TO FUCKING SAVE ME!" Edward shouted. He turned to the wall behind him and punched the wall repeatedly until his knuckles were bleeding, the blood smearing on his and Jasper's cream colored walls.

"No Edward stop! You're hurting yourself!" He ran over and tackled Edward who was moving and struggling in his arms, Jasper's muscles came in handy as he squeezed Edward.

"Stop it right now! Quit acting like a fucking child and calm yourself. You need to fucking grow up and accept things Edward. Nothing is your fault. You didn't kill your brother, Bella is not to blame she didn't have a choice she had to leave. Stop fucking blaming yourself and her. Just forgive her. You'll feel better. You still love her, I know you do." Jasper explained. Edward struggled and hit Jasper's back.

"No I fucking hate her! She left me when I needed her most!" Jasper punched him in the shoulder while still pinning him down.

"She didn't have a fucking choice you douche bag! She had to! Her parents fucking died remember! They were killed, your second parents were viciously taken away because of a fucking drunk driver! Bella had to leave!" Jasper yelled.

"Well she abandoned me! She didn't pick up my calls when I needed her!" Edward argued.

"That's because you either drunk dialed her or because you ignored her phone calls. She tried calling you, every day and you never did anything about it. That, that is your fault Edward! You're not the only one who had it hard!" Jasper was getting angry and Edward was feeling worse.

"Well she hasn't had it hard like me! I had to go see a therapist, I had to deal with being along without her senior year! I haven't seen her or anything!" Edward was crying now.

"You don't even know how hard she had it Edward! She wasn't partying all night in New York like you think! She had to sacrifice everything! She didn't have any friends there! She was alone at school! You had us! She had no one. Her sister was always gone, she had to take care of Celene and Chase. She took over the mom roll. She worked two fucking jobs while going to school everyday and she still managed to graduate with a 4.0. She went to college and still worked those two jobs while taking them to school and cooking and cleaning for them! She has had it harder than you!" Jasper explained. Edward's heart broke.

"Sh-She what?" He whispered.

"She was basically their mom all the years she was gone. Until now, now her brother is out of the Army and he is raising them so she could come home to you and us. Just think about everything please. Now that you know." Jasper repeated. Edward felt worse and started crying harder as he buried himself further into Jasper's chest. Jasper sighed and held Edward. This was all he could do.


	5. Tongue Like A Nightmare

Edward locked himself in the bathroom as he fell to his knees. He hurriedly searched under the sink for his tin box. He had to find it. His heart was pounding and he was finding it hard to breathe. The room almost felt like it was caving in around him. His eyes blurred because tears were still falling. He was angry at Bella for all the wrong things. But more than anything he was angry at himself for blaming her for so long when he's always loved her.

He found his prized razor and immediately slashed his forearm. He avoided the one with his tattoo, he didn't want to ruin it. As the sharp metal cut his skin in a thin line, red blood seeping out and spilling down his arm like a river, Edward felt himself feel a lot better. The pain was too much to bare. He couldn't contain the way his heart ached. His chest pounded, his ribs beating against his skin as he took in shaky breaths. He swallowed the lump in his throat, nearly choking as he gasped and grabbed his head falling onto the floor in a dizzy, bleeding mess.

"I'm so fucking sorry Bella. I'm so sorry."

Bella brushed her head adjusted the beret on top of her head. Alice wasn't home, she was at work so Bella had the house all to herself. She felt lonely, it was different because for once she found herself just bored. She was so used to cooking and cleaning or playing with Celene and Chase that without them she just felt alone. She decided to call them up.

"Hello?" Chase's cute six year old voice greeted her on the phone.

"Hi Chasey it's me Bella!"

"Sissy! I miss you! How are you?"

"I'm ok baby boy, how are you doing? I miss you more." He giggled.

"I'm fine, I was playing with Lenie." He's always called Celene that because he couldn't pronounce her name right away.

"Ooh really? What were you playing?"

"Monopoly! With Uncle Chance!" She gasped.

"Lucky! Can you put Celene on sweetie?"

"Yes, I love you."

"I love you too." She heard Chase yelling for Celene, Celene excitedly answered the phone.

"Bella! I miss you so much!"

"Aww I miss you too darling, I miss you both. How are you?"

"I'm great! Auntie Nessie took me shopping yesterday for some new clothes. What about you? How is home? Same?"

"It's nice to be back let's just say that."

"Have you seen Edward?"

"Yeah but he's been...been more to himself lately."

"Oh...well he'll come around. Tell him I say hi, Uncle Chance wants to talk to you. I love you."

"I love you too." I wait for Chance.

"Hey how are you?"

"I'm ok Chancey, how are you?"

"I'm alright, Baltimore treating you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Good, I'm glad you called. We all miss you."

"I miss you guys too." The siblings talked for a while, catching up. The doorbell interrupted Bella. She walked over to the door while still talking to Chance. Her eyes widened, it was Edward.

"Hey I have to go Chance, Edward is here."

"Ah ok, I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and answered the door. Edward looked run down. His hair was a mess, he had stubble, and his eyes were rimmed red from crying. His knuckles were cut and bruised and his forearm was bandaged.

"Edward?"

"Bella...I need you." He pulled her into a hug and she dropped the phone as she hugged him back. He walked forward and shut the door with his foot as he pulled away and held her neck pressing kisses onto her face and neck. He missed her. He felt so bad for being angry at her but he was still mad. Mad that they hadn't settled this or talked about it.

"Please sit." She begged. He kissed her forehead before sitting on the recliner. Edward stared long and hard at the wall in front of him. His head was pounding. His heart was racing. His knuckles were bruised and cut and his wrists were bandaged. Bella stood in front of him feeling disappointed at him.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? What happened to my happy go lucky Edward?" She asked full of concern. He stared angrily at her, he was feeling impatient. His blood boiled. How could she be so stupid? Does she really not even realize that she's to blame for the way he is now? Edward didn't say anything to her. He just continued to stare her down.

"Edward answer me, what is causing you to lead yourself down the path of self-destruction?" She got down on her knees in front of him and he shook his head looking down at his hands.

"Fuck you. You did this to me Bella." He spat harshly. She was slightly taken back. He had never spoken to her like this before. What did she do to him?

"I don't understand. What did I do to you?" Her vibrant green eyes gazed into his dark chocolate pools, he blinked rapidly and sighed.

"You fucking abandoned me when I needed you most."

"How can you say that Edward! I didn't abandon you! I had to leave! I had no choice! My parents died and Cameron was the only one who could take us in and her career is in New York she can't just drop it to come here! I didn't want to leave you! I never did!" Bella screamed.

"Then why did you ignore my calls!" Edward shouted back and stood up, towering over her.

"Because you fucking stopped answering mine! I called you every night, even when I needed sleep after a long shift at work and after staying up and doing homework! It wasn't easy Edward! And then you ignored my calls! You stopped answering them! When your brother died no one told me until it was too late!" Edward pushed her against the wall and pinned her there.

"Don't fucking talk about him! You don't now how hard it was to deal with his suicide without you fucking here! I started cutting because of that! I started drinking even heavier! For fucks sake Bella I'm a mess! I'm a fucking mess and I can't be fixed!" Edward yelled in her face and she looked away.

"Like it was easy for me! After my parents funeral everyone abandoned me! I only had Celene and Chase! Chance was in Afghanistan and Cameron was always gone on tour or performing on Broadway all night! I never saw her! I was Chase and Celene's mom! Did Jazzy tell you how I had to fucking work two jobs? And go to school! And take care of them! I didn't have anyone! None of you came for me!" Bella was crying now. Edward cupped her face and she tried to push him away.

"No stop." She begged.

"I can't. I never stopped loving you. I was so angry at you for all the wrong reasons. But I blame myself. I have no one to blame but me. Bella, I'm so sorry. I was just...I had to blame someone else besides me, and I chose you because I felt like you abandoned me when I really needed you. Jasper told me everything last night. I still love you, I always have." Edward whispered. She shook her head.

"What's wrong with you! First you scream at me for abandoning you and now your saying your sorry! After all these fucking years! God dammit Edward I'm sorry! Ok! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to feel alone but it's not like I had it any better! I was left all alone too! I was sixteen and by myself! No one was there for me! You had everyone here! I didn't have any of them but most of all I didn't have you. I fucking love you so much Edward and I've been hurt for too long." Bella's tears were falling on his shirt and he pulled her closer as she buried her face in his chest. He kissed her head and rubbed her quaking back.

"It's ok, I'm here now. I promise. I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her head repeatedly and held her face.

"You kept your ring?" Edward held her left hand and kissed the white gold band on her ring finger. She nodded.

"I see you kept yours." She kissed the titanium band around his left ring finger. He nodded.

"It was all I had left of you. I kept it close." She smiled and he smiled back.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward." She kissed his forehead and they continued to hug each other. Although they were fine at that moment, they both knew their problems weren't gone yet.


	6. In City Of Fools I Was Careful And Cool

Bella buried her face into Edward's chest as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and brought her closer to him.

"Bella I know I keep saying this but I am so sorry about everything." Edward whispered. She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"All is good, let's just not bring it up. As for you though Edward, I am concerned. I don't know if it's my love for you or my motherly side kicking in but Edward I am really concerned about you. Honey, I love you and I can't stand that you're hurting yourself. Could we talk about that?" Bella begged. Edward sighed.

"I don't want to but I will for you. The cutting started when you left and my brother died. It was the only way I could deal with things. It stopped after a while but when I get really angry or the depression really sinks in, I cut. The drinking, well let's be real, we all drank during junior year but it was also a coping mechanism when you left. It didn't start off bad at first but then it was like I was drunk all the time. The therapist was bullshit, she didn't help at all. She just made me more angry." Edward explained. Bella nodded.

"Well now that I'm back are you going to try and quit both bad habits? I'm not going anywhere, I promise. And if I do, you're coming with me. I don't want to be away from you again Edward." She said. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I don't want you to go anywhere either. When we go on tour, will you come?" She smiled.

"Edward I'm a photographer, my job is here." She explained. He shook his head.

"You can photograph us, while were on stage. And we'll pay can work something out with Alec. But I really, I don't know what I'd do without you on tour. It was hard enough while you were gone but with the knowledge of you at home waiting for me, it just makes me feel lonelier." Edward replied.

"Ok we'll talk to him if it makes you happier. Which is what I want." She said. He nodded.

"Now...can you tell me about what your life was like while you were gone." She looked down at her hands and Edward nudged her forehead with his nose.

"Not much to say I guess. When I first got there my sister was home, but then after the first week she just wasn't around. I had to wake up at four in the morning to make them lunches, breakfast and clean up and get myself ready for school. I had to find work, that was hard. I worked two jobs, one on the weekend at a book store and another for the school week at a diner doing night shifts. I barely got any sleep. Although money was coming in, I felt like I had to work, especially when I graduated and started college. I didn't want Cameron to pay for everything. Eventually I quit the bookstore job and got to stay home and really raise Chase and Celene." Bella explained sadly. Edward sighed.

"I wish I had known instead of being angry at you. I would have helped." He whispered.

"It was so hard Edward." Her voice was breaking and Edward pulled her closer as she hugged him tight. He hugged her back and cupped the side of her neck, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Bella can I kiss you?" He panted and her heart began racing. She held his face and she nodded. He wet his lips before reaching his destination. Bella's lips felt exactly how he remembered. They were warm and soft and Bella was nearly moaning, she had forgotten how good it felt to kiss Edward. Their lips moved in sync together, her fingers tangling in his hair as his tongue licked her bottom lip. She let him in, their tongues massaging together. Edward pulled her to straddled his waist and his hands rested on her thighs, his rough calloused hands tickling her skin.

"God I love you Bella, God I have missed you so much." He moaned as he re-pressed his lips against hers. She smiled into the kiss moaning as she pulled away.

"I've missed you so much it hurts, I love you too Edward." He smiled and pulled her even closer as he cradled her on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and played with his fingers, kissing the tips gently every now and then.

Edward finally felt...happiness...


	7. But They Tore Me Apart Like A Hurricane

Edward woke up the next morning feeling a little better than usual. Today seemed to look up, especially because he was going to hang out with Bella. He prepared himself for the day by taking a shower and cleaning himself up. He was taking her to breakfast and as soon as he could he called her to tell her he was on his way.

"So you'll be here in like five?" Edward smiled hearing her voice just made him feel so much better.

"Yes I'll be there soon sweetheart."

"Ok cool, I'll be done. See you in a few!"

"Ok babe!" He hung up and turned on Alice and Bella's street. He found their house and cut the engine before getting out of the car. He checked himself out in the clean car window before walking over to the front door and ringing the doorbell. Bella only took seconds to answer.

"Wow that was closer than I thought." She giggled and opened her arms for a hug. Edward happily bent down and embraced the girl he had missed for so long. He kissed the side of her head and rubbed her lower back.

"Who answered the door so fast?" He joked. She pushed him lightly and he chuckled before bending his head down and capturing her lips within his. Her hand cupped his cheek gently before pulling away slowly.

"You are beautiful." He whispered in her ear before kissing her temple gently. She smiled wider.

"I love you so much." Her tone was gentle and sincere, Edward knew she was telling the truth. He ignored the voice inside his head and kissed her head again before telling her how much he loved her too. Alice smiled at the pair from the kitchen, she was trying so hard not to burst into squeals. The couple still kept the adorable factor about them, even though they aren't official again yet. They will soon, she knows it.

"Alice I'm leaving now!" Bella yelled.

"Ok have fun!" Bella grabbed Edward's hand as she shut the door behind herself and they walked to Edward's car. He opened the door for her and she thanked him before settling in, buckling up and letting Edward prepare for the drive. While the engine warmed up he buckled up and messed with his iPod before holding Bella's hand and driving towards the local diner.

"So are yo hungry? Because I know I am." He asked.

"I am defiantly starving. I didn't eat anything because I wanted to have all the room I need to eat there." she said. He nodded and continued to drive. It was quiet, calm, not awkward but the perfect amount of everything. Obviously their connection was still there because silences were never awkward for either. When they arrived Edward helped her out again as they held hands and walked inside grabbing a table in the nearly empty joint.

"Everything looks so good." She muttered to herself. Edward chuckled at her adorableness. She hadn't lost her touch at all.

"Well everything is you know nothing has changed. Do you want your usual?" She giggled before nodding. Edward had Betty, the waitress who had been serving them for years, bring them their usuals. Edward always ordered the bacon cheeseburger combo with fries and a chocolate milkshake and Bella always had the grilled cheese and celery sticks with ranch dip. Both always got cokes to go along with the meals. Edward grabbed her hands from across the table.

"Ya know...I know we didn't really discuss it but I think we should get back together. Now I realize that we still need to give each other time to re-focus on our futures together and get used to being around each other again. It'll take time, all I'm asking for is a chance." Edward explained. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles.

"Edward Masen you know I will always love you and I defiantly want to get back together. I don't think I've ever heard you take the words directly out of my mouth. That's amazing." Bella nodded.

"I'm glad you agree." He smiled. He leaned over the table and kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss and tangled her fingers in his messy hair keeping him there. Edward eagerly kissed her back, feeling the passion stirring within. Every time he kisses her, ever since they first started going out, that's how it was for him. It hasn't changed and that makes him happy. As their tongues tangled and danced, their fingers playing in each others hair, a clearing of the throat made them pull away blushing.

"Well well I see you two haven't changed. It's nice to have you both back and happy." Betty stated as she winked and left. Bella and Edward shared smiles as they ate, it was a nice way to spend some time together again.


End file.
